villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kellyanne Conway (SNL)
Kellyanne Conway is one of the parodies performed by Saturday Night Live regarding the current US presidential staff. SNL was criticized for their portrayal of Conway (particularly a parody of Alex Forrest), to which the real-life Conway once commented to "ignore things that are not true." She is portrayed by , who also played Karen Griffin in Family Guy, and Régine Le Haut in Leap! (originally released under the title Ballerina) in the American release. Personality Saturday Night Live's caricature of "Kellyanne Conway" is a textbook Machiavellian psychopath, who constantly works to do two things: keep herself in the spotlight, and make "Donald Trump" look good in the public eye, even if it means concocting the most ridiculous lies imaginable. However, behind closed doors, she is slightly disgusted with herself for resorting to such an outlandish method of gaining fame (or infamy), although she is satisfied with the results. Nonetheless, she is visibly stressed by having to constantly pick up the pieces behind the antics of "Trump". She secretly dislikes "Trump", as seen in A Day Off, when his antics interrupt her day off, forcing her to make up increasingly bizarre lies, until she finally breaks and says "He's the worst person she ever met." She also seems to dislike "Steve Bannon" as she was seen recoiling when he entered the room. She tolerates her boss and co-workers because she has her own agenda, completely besides politics, that ensures she will be wealthy, famous, and everyone will remember the name Kellyanne Conway. She is willing to go so far as to commit murder to ensure she stays in the public eye, no matter how negative the light, because negative attention is still attention. Villainous Acts "Kellyanne" is one of the more demented caricatures on Saturday Night Live, seen with a shifting personality, a sociopathic demeanor, and a subtle hatred for her boss. As such, she commits numerous villainous acts that include (but are not limited to) the following: *Helping Sean Spicer and Sarah Huckabee Sanders lie to the press about Donald Trump's plans. *Helping Donald Trump cover up Russia's involvement in the election. *Helping Trump get elected just so she could become famous and wealthy. *When Jake Tapper declined her interview request, she was so upset that she wouldn't be a part of the news that she burglarized his apartment. (An obvious homage to Fatal Attraction) **After a failed attempt to seduce him, she pulls a knife, and throws it at Tapper, and continues trying to convince him to let her on the news, and holds the knife to his throat until he lets her be on the show. ** She then falls out his apartment window, but survives the fall and says she only has three lives left, and she will see him on the news, implying she has done this numerous times (explaining how she always stays on TV) and possibly murdered other reporters that denied her interviews. *She openly admits that she does not like nature, and that Trump's new head of the EPA will protect us from it. *She recommended that Donald Trump select Walter White as head of the Drug Enforcement Agency. **Engineering preposterous lies to defend "Donald"'s cabinet selections, making herself look completely insane in the process. *In the sketch "Kellywise", she did a parody of Pennywise the Dancing Clown from Stephen King's IT, and murdered Anderson Cooper by biting off his arm after luring him with a copy of What Happened by Hillary Rodham Clinton, and dragging him down a storm-drain. Gallery Images SaturdayNightLive.jpg|"Kellyanne Conway" with the rest of the Trump staff. Kellywise.jpg|Kellywise the Dancing Clown. AlexForrestKellyanneConway.jpg|"Kellyanne" presents her more psychotic nature. Videos Kellyanne Conway - SNL|Kellyanne discusses the REAL reason she helped Trump get elected. Kellywise - SNL Jake Tapper - SNL|"Kellyanne Conway" parodies Alex Forrest. Category:Female Category:Parody/Homage Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Ensemble Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Incompetent Category:Blackmailers Category:Rapists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Burglars Category:Suicidal Category:Polluters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fictionalized Category:TV Show Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer